It is known to use a cable strap mounted within a hole of a mounting structure that holds an object within the clasped cable strap.
One type of cable strap uses a foam gasket that is adhesively attached to a portion of the cable strap. For example, when the cable strap is fastened within a hole of a door of the vehicle, the foam gasket press-fits against an external surface of the door surrounding the hole. While the press-fit foam gasket is intended to prevent environmental elements from penetrating past the gasket, the foam material may undesirably allow environmental elements, especially liquid environmental elements, to permeate through the material of the foam gasket. While the press-fit foam gasket may initially keep out environmental elements from entering an interior section of the door, the passage of time may affect the reliability of the foam gasket such that the integrity of the foam gasket may lesson by undesirably degrading. The degradation of the foam gasket may further undesirably escalate with exposure of the cable strap to a variety of temperature extremes typically encountered in vehicular applications. If the foam gasket degrades, it may allow environmental elements, such as moisture, dirt, and dust, to move past the degraded gasket and in to an interior of the door that may undesirably cause the formation of rust to develop within the interior of the door. Additionally, a degraded foam gasket may loosen the attachment of the cable strap within the hole such that the cable strap may produce an undesired rattle noise. The rattle noise may be heard by the driver or passengers of the vehicle when the vehicle is operated. These undesired issues may result in increased warranty costs for an automobile manufacturer or service costs to an owner of the vehicle to replace the faulty cable strap. Rust that may develop as a result of environmental element intrusion due to a faulty cable strap may reduce the quality and reliability of the door or the door operation which may also increase the warranty and service costs to service or replace the rusted vehicle door. Any number of cable straps may be used to assist the orderly dressing and securement of wire conductors, or cables within the vehicle during vehicle assembly. While the cable strap may hold a plurality of wire cables in a wiring harness, as the wire harness reaches a destination that terminates at a particular electronic component, only a single wire cable may need to be retained by a cable strap. If one or more of the cable straps disposed on the cable harness laterally slip and slide along loops formed in the respective cable straps during vehicle assembly, this undesired lateral movement of the cable straps along the wire harness may undesirably increase the amount of time to assemble the wire harness in the vehicle. A human vehicle assembler then has to take additional time to readjust the loop of the cable strap back to a position along a length of the wire harness that allows the cable strap to be properly secured within a hole in a mounting structure of the vehicle. While this remedial action is needed to ensure a high quality vehicle, this may negatively slow down the line speed of a vehicle assembly line. In yet other applications, the cable strap, or tie clip may not satisfactorily hold a single wire cable so that lateral movement of the single wire cable through the loop of the tie clip is prevented.
Thus, what is needed is a robust tie clip that overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings over the service life of vehicle where the tie clip is employed.